Auctions
The Auction Houseis located in the Shopping District under the members alley and allows members to auction and bid on desirable items. It can also be found on the Town Map. Members can auction items and set a starting bid, a minimum bid, and time up to 2 days. Auctions ending soon are closer to the top, with recently finished auctions above others. Auction House Layout.png Auctions can be very useful for buying items cheaply and for selling items quickly. Bidding When you want to make a bid, click "make bid". When you do, an auction bid history comes up along with the item you wish to bid on. If you bid on an item the ss is taken from your inventory. BiddingAuction.PNG biddedauction.PNG Be careful while bidding, when you outbid someone that person will get a notification for it. If you are outbid, your money returns to you. However, there is no way to unbid on an auction. You can also bid multiple times on one auction. BidOutbidAuction.PNG If you don't have enough ss, you will not be able to place a bid. bidOutOFSS.PNG To see auctions are currently bidding on, select the "view your bids" option. This includes auctions you have been outbid on. To see auctions you have won, select the "your wins" option. This page will only hold your 20 most recent bids. When you've won an auction you will get a notification. Bidwonfishbagheheilovefishbagsverymuchtheyaresocuteright.PNG Auctioning To auction an item, go to your inventory and select the item you want to auction. Then press "Auction Item". You will be able to set a starting bid (the lowest amount of ss you'd want for your item) and the minimum increment people can raise that price by. You can also select how long you'd like to auction your item for. 1 Hour, 2 Hours, 6 Hours, 12 Hours, 1 day, or 2 days. Auction.png Take care not to put the starting and minimum bids too high. Users may be more likely to buy from shops if you do. Always try to place your bid below show price. When you decide to put up the auction, you will see this text box. AuctionShellisPutUp.PNG To find the item you've auctioned, check "View Your Auctions". It should be there with the current bids and time it has left. AuctionUpUp.PNG When it ends, you get get a notification with how much money you've earned. It takes a bit of time for the auction to wrap up after it finishes. AuctionSoldNotif.PNG To cancel an auction, it must not have any bids on it. If it has no bids on it and it is your auction, click "Cancel Auction (If No Bids)" next to it. Tips and Tricks *If you see an item you really want, make sure that you first know the price of the item in shops by using the site search. Make sure you keep that much on you for the duration of the auction. If you go above that price, wait until you get your ss back and buy the item you wanted. *When bidding on an auction, always try to have an inital bid on the auction so you can access it quickly via your events. *Keep two tabs open on the auction. One to make bids on and the other to see who has bid over you/to see how much time is left. This is to protect against site lag. *Set a timer to end 1 minute before the auction ends. This stops you from stressing. Set them on your phone if possible, and remove distractions. *If the site is laggy, bid in the last 3-5 seconds. People who bid on the last second might outbid you, but it is unlikely. However, if the site is stable try to bid on the last second. *When bidding at the last second, try to bid over the minimum bid. Ex. if the current bid is 3m ss, bid 3.2m instead of 3.1m ss. That way it is more likely your bid will be the winner, as others bidding with you will likely be bidding much less. *While bidding, you can bid multiple times on an item even if you were the highest bid. You can use this to "guard" your bid by bidding quickly enough that others cannot bid. It's best to do this during the last 5 seconds. *Donating to the tree causes lag during auctions. *If you're fighting mangusto, give up. They are all powerful and cannot be stopped. Send love to appease them. Perhaps they will be merciful when you want another auction. Category:Shop Category:Auction